The need or desire to incorporate electrical power outlets in different locations has increased as portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable media players, and the like have proliferated, since these devices often require frequent charging of onboard batteries. Such devices typically require access to either low voltage (e.g., 2V DC to 12V DC) power outlets, or high voltage (e.g., 110V AC or 220V AC) power outlets together with a DC power converter.